Falmart's gate to HFIL (One-shot)
by Ozimyy
Summary: Instead of the gate opening in Japan or any other modern/sci-fi nation, what happens when the gate opens in a dying planet Vegeta and a lone Saiyan managed to go through the portal before it explodes? (Crackfic because pretty much any Saiyan would be OP here)


**A/N: Hi all, Ozimyy here. Initially I wanted this story to be a challenge considering Saiyan Effect is a thing (not trying to roast bored peasant, just saying the initial idea was a bit out there. It actually ended up being an enjoyable read for me.) though fan fiction doesn't allow that sort of thing floating around their site for long so I decided to write a sort of short story I imagined happening.**

**Being new to fan fiction I thought it might be a good way to learn to write and have a good time doing so with one of the most retarded crossover ideas I can imagine right now. This story is most likely going to be a one-shot however anyone is free to adopt this story or even re-write it if they wish so long as they don't just copy and paste the entire story or change a few names and call the story their own. (It's kinda what I wanted to happen anyway)**

**Why can't I just do it myself? Well, though I wanted the idea to get out there I don't think I could possibly finish a story without instantly wanting to rewrite the whole thing. If I were to do it alone the story might not even get published. Hell, I'm half tempted to rewrite the story I've written below but I did want it published eventually so I settled for this.**

**My bad writing asides, I hope you enjoy the fic. **

* * *

For the first time since her ascension, Hardy was starting to feel her headache from the chaos happening in the overworld.

It should have been simple, open the gate and watch the arrogant Sadera get its ass kicked by a superior army.

At first, things seemed to be going according to plan, the civilization on the other side was a bit more advanced than she'd liked but it's nothing the flame dragon couldn't handle. At least that's what she initially believed…

Glancing at the retreating Saderans, she chuckled at the sight of the supposedly invincible army fleeing from their enemies. Talk of a monkey tailed demi-human brought straight out of the underworld slaughtering entire armies single-handedly, it was hardly likely for such a thing to happen. She made sure the gate opened to a non-magical world after all.

Regardless she should have noted how they were defeated, initially, she assumed it was technology or some sophisticated plan. The civilization was very technologically advanced after all, a few alien weapons and enough time it should make it possible to catch Sadera off guard enough for them to be defeated. Even if it was only done by a single being.

The gate wasn't exactly very discrete after all, anybody who knows anything about portals would be able to but the two together after all.

But no… Apparently, when the imperials said it was done single-handedly, they meant it was literally done single-handedly by a being calling herself a Saiyan. Most of the invading force ended up as nothing more than ashes seconds after going through the gate.

Though Sadera did indeed get humbled, she never expected their capital to fall days after the opening of the gate. The emperor could barely react before watching the heart of Sadera was vaporized before being engulfed by the blast himself.

Then again, it's not like anybody could even guess the gate would open to a world holding residents capable of blowing up ENTIRE MOONS BAREHANDED. Her poor fire dragon couldn't even react to the giant beam of death making its way towards it at speeds traveling hundreds of thousands of times faster than the fastest being alive, the beam itself even grazing the gas giant the moon was orbiting in less than seconds.

There were a lot of prayers that day, something about the people believing the blast was the wrath of all the gods… Somehow. It wasn't long before Zorzal as she believed his name was, had been beaten. Especially from the bunny warriors oddly enough before being hung in what a run down slavers pen.

She could already imagine what the other gods are going to say, lecturing her about how she shouldn't open a gate for her own amusement for a whole millennium. Though it's not like they could fault her very much, the gate was destroyed only seconds after she opened it, however. The mere fact there was a single survivor was a miracle and it's not like she could cause too much permanent damage to Falmart.

(***)

"Weaklings..."

Parsley couldn't help but mutter, taking a bite off an arm of a green troll. The armor they wore gave off as much protection as a single sheet of aluminum foil.

Usually, it was the Saiyans who would invade other worlds, she can respect a superior army deciding to invade Vegeta however for such a population of weaklings to even daring set foot on Vegeta let alone believing they could take the entire country would have seen as a bad joke in her eyes.

They were fragile, most of them having a power level of 5 while the highest being had 15. Even a single percent of her power could have their heads splatter over the small planet. It only took her a single ki blast to wipe most of them out, many tried escaping through the air however Vegeta's gravity being far too strong for any of the so-called invaders kept the force grounded.

She would have entertained herself with her new guests. However, she had seen the giant red ball of death hurtling towards her planet forced her to finish the battle quickly.

Giving off a sigh she couldn't help but feel disappointed at the invaders, the supposed strongest being on the kami forsaken planet was supposedly a big red version of the flying lizard and beings calling themselves apostles. She killed most of them, it turns out vaporizing them down to their last cell managed to stop their so-called immortality.

The ones who used to be in charge of the place weren't much of an issue either, though they had a high power level compared to the locals they were no better than the Saibamen grown back on her own planet. They even called themselves gods, as though they believed they were superior to her.

Regardless, she was trapped here. Either by the marble portal thingy being destroyed or by Vegeta blowing up, regardless it meant little as she was potentially the last survivor of her race. Even if that wasn't the case, it's not like any Saiyan is going to just land on her new planet and pick her up. Hell, most of them would most likely be hiding from the galactic tyrant who probably just blew up their home planet.

The only option was getting the locals to do it. Easier said than done as the locals were primitive, to say the least, the concept of space travel didn't even entertain their minds let alone them having theories of achieving it.

She groaned as she knew she was going to have to co-operate with the locals if she wants any chance of getting out of the planet, she would be lucky to have the primitive locals figure out why their planet isn't in the center of their system. Building her a space ship out of this stupid world seemed unusually optimistic of her.

Parsley winced as she could already feel her strength deteriorating explaining science stuff instead of training. Her scouter had been on her for a good while, even though her microphone was damaged from her home planet blowing up she'd rather not take any chances of reuniting with Frieza or anything related to the Planet trade organization.

Resting her eyes, she knew she was going to have a long life ahead of her.


End file.
